Question: Expand.
$\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}({1+x})(x^2-5x-6) \\\\ &={1}(x^2-5x-6){+x}(x^2-5x-6) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &=x^2-5x-6+x^3-5x^2-6x \\\\ &=x^3-4x^2-11x-6 \end{aligned}$